


Nine Crimes

by songstar13



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songstar13/pseuds/songstar13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine pirates. Nine crimes. One crew. Drabble-fic. Character-centric, focusing on one major character flaw for each of the Straw Hat Crew members.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

The problem with Luffy is that he's just too damn  _carefree_.

He lives his life with no regrets. Great for him, but not so much for those who haven't quite reached that same conviction yet. He's always charging into everything headfirst; no consideration for others.

He's not self-centered, and he sure as hell ain't  _selfish_ \- it just never occurs to him that others don't see the world the same way. If he lives, if he dies; it's all the same to him. Life is just one big adventure waiting to happen. Bumps, scrapes, bruises, broken bones,  _near-death experiences_  are all just part of the fun.

And yet, somehow it doesn't quite matter that he's not as considerate as he could be. It's not important that he doesn't make excuses for the weak, doesn't slow his pace for those who might fall behind. Because he'll protect his friends to the end, even if it means losing his life. That's the kind of guy he is. Sure, it's bang or bust with him, but without his friends, either and both are completely meaningless.

Yeah, Luffy's carefree, but he's one hell of a friend, too, and that's worth more than anything else.


	2. Two

And Chopper...Chopper is just clueless. He is the prime example of the perpetual optimist, the epitome of the gullible fool.

His consumption of a certain Devil's Fruit may have granted him the semblance of humanity, but it seems that suspicion and discernment were not part of the package. The very existence of falsehood, deceit, trickery, and those who would use such things escapes him.

There are no ulterior motives, no darker possibilities. Where others might entertain some niggling doubt, some prudent hesitation, some innate mistrust, he takes everything at face value.

Yet even with this weakness, he is a precious nakama. Indeed, it is this very trait that endears him to his crewmates. And yet, even with the otherwise non-existent complications brought on by this innocence and naivete, such unwavering faith and unhesitating loyalty is something found only in those of exceptionally pure heart.

He may be clueless, but his unreserved sincerity and transparent honesty redeem him beyond reproach.


	3. Three

And then, of course, there's the resident pervert.

He'll go weak-kneed over anything remotely female that approaches within a ten mile radius. For the girls, Sanji is all simpering compliments and greasy smiles. His eyes pulse to the rhythm of his over-excited heartbeat, and all reasoning flies the coop like so many bits of fluff.

Nami and Robin forever have him at their every beck and call, catering to whims they have yet to express. It is an ingratiating, nauseating sort of prejudice. It is a costly weakness.

For all that he is a perverted sexist, however, his strict adherence to the code of chivalry cannot be faulted. He refuses to raise a hand in anger towards a woman, and there are few who would dare despise the principle, even among sword-wielding pirates.


	4. Four

Speaking of swordsmen, Zoro comes with his own quirks and idiosyncrasies as well.

The stereotypical lazy drunkard, when not involved in some fight for honor or power, his one and only love would appear to be drinks of the alcoholic persuasion. Sarcastic and ill-tempered, especially in relation to one particular chef, he is not the most pleasant of pirates.

He will sleep at the most inconvenient times, without a thought for custom or convention. He is rude and overall lacking in manners or finesse, but it does not stop him from beating anyone who would tell him as much within millimeters of their life.

For all that he is a lazy alcoholic, he is the oldest member of the Strawhat Crew, and his understanding of Luffy surpasses the bounds of understanding. His unfaulted loyalty to the captain is admirable, and after one particular run-in with a certain Marine Admiral, he will forever have the respect of every one of his crewmates.


	5. Five

Brooke, some-time apprentice to the resident pervert and the sole dead pirate among the crew, can be accused of only small, petty transgressions. His surface flaws are readily recognizable—a panty fetish and a penchant for cracking corny jokes with the very worst timing. Not so very terrible, on the whole.

His true sins, however, are far more subtle. Laid-back to the point of carelessness, this particular Straw Hat Pirate owes penance to not one, but two crews—and a whale, to boot.

He is far too ready to drift whither the winds take him, and acquiesces all-too-readily to Luffy's outrageous whims.

Beneath the devil-may-care exoskeleton, however, this old bag o' bones has a suprising mettle at his core. Buried deep, deep down—possibly unreachable by any normal means, but there nonetheless—is a backbone of sheer determination and resolve. Flighty, Fickle, and Flaky, yes, but once he makes a promise, he keeps it. No ifs, ands, or buts about it.


	6. Six

In retrospect, the concentration of perverts in the Straw Hat Crew is surprisingly high. Franky, resident cyborg and exhibitionist, may take the cake, however. Showing just as much skin—if not more—than either of the two women (which is an astonishing feat in and of itself), he parades about in nothing more than a pair of blue briefs and an unbuttoned shirt. The crew takes it in stride; he is, after all, more robot than human at this point.

Excessively flamboyant, he is incapable of keeping a low profile and is sure to draw attention to himself wherever he goes. His booming voice has only two volumes: loud and louder.

His place in the crew was undisputed from the moment he joined forces with Luffy and the rest at Enies Lobby, however. Rambunctious, loud, and dressed in attire worthy of a male stripper, yes, but his understanding of ships is unparalleled, and his loyalty to his nakama is on par with Luffy's. 


End file.
